Crossroad
by LSA Smith
Summary: [EXO CHANBAEK] [Sketch Sequel] Ditengah pagi yang sibuk di London, Baekhyun tahu dia tidak punya waktu untuk digombali diperempatan jalan oleh salah satu Mahasiswa barunya / Awas (sok)fluffy / Oneshot YAOI SHO-AI /


_**EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction**_

 **Cross** Road **(** **S** **ketch's** Sequel **)** _ **By**_ _LSA Bloody Lily_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memiliki, LSA dan plot cerita juga saling memiliki_

 _ **Awas**_ _: (semoga)_ _romance_

 _ **Panjang**_ _: satu kali makan ;)_

 _ **A/N :**_

" _Spesial buat semua yang udah baca SKETCH dan minta sekuel ;)"_

* * *

Baekhyun menatap kalimat-kalimat dilayar gadget nya, sesekali ia melirik sekitar hanya untuk melihat apa lampu pejalan kaki sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Ia mengunyah sandwichnya pelan, kurang etis memang saat ia harus berdiri disisi jalan sambil makan tapi maaf saja, sekarang sudah hampir pukul 7 dan Baekhyun tidak mau menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk duduk mencerna makanan.

Beberapa saat tepat setelah Baekhyun menelan gigitan terakhir sandwichnya. Ia segera berjalan bersamaan dengan pejalan kaki lain. Kakinya melangkah tanpa ragu, _come on_ dia sudah hidup ditempat ini hampir 5 tahun; tak perlu menatap kejalanan untuk tahu kemana dia akan pergi

 _Ckitt !_

 _Ckitt !_

 _Tiiin ! !_

 _Tiin ! !_

Suara mobil-mobil yang mengerem dan mengklakson secara sadis langsung membuat Baekhyun mendongak, ia mengabaikan tugas salah satu mahasiswanya yang sedang dia baca.

"Ok, _Sorry_ ! _Sorry_ ! _Sorry_ ! !"

Tampak seorang pemuda dengan ransel hitam dipunggung berlarian dijalan sambil melambaikan tangan meminta maaf. Ia tampak meloncati kap sebuah mobil sebelum akhirnya berlari kesisi jalan dimana Baekhyun berada.

Semakin dekat, semakin Baekhyun merasa familiar akan perawakan si pemuda.

Badan yang tinggi, surai coklat gelap dengan tatanan _hair-up_ , bibir tebal yang sering tersenyum lebar, sepasang mata bulat bening, dan yang paling terlihat mencolok adalah sepasang telinga yang lebar. Pemuda ini...

" _Fairy boy_ ?" Baekhyun bersuara tepat saat sosok tinggi menjulang itu berada didepannya.

" _Morning sir_ ~" sapa si pemuda. Baekhyun masih mengernyit bingung,

" _You_ ... _we were meet at Seoul's Museum right_ ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, pemuda itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Im your new student_... _Nice to meet you again Mr. Beautiful eyes_ "

Apakah aneh jika Baekhyun merona sekarang ?

Setiap hari dia selalu mendapatkan godaan-godaan dari mahasiswanya yang lain dan hanya akan memutar mata malas, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah merona dan merasa seperti melayang ?

" _Hallo_ ? _can you hear me, Mr. Sweet Smile_ ?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, ia merasa dadanya bisa meledak kapan saja.

Astaga !

Bagaimana bisa dia tersipu malu pada panggilan manja dari salah satu mahasiswa barunya ?

Dosen macam apa dia ...

" _My name_ _is_ Byun Baekhyun..." sahut Baekhyun pelan. Pemuda itu tampak tertawa, "Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membuang muka, ia tak tahu kenapa tapi ia tak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini.

"Eum, bagaimana jika kita... m-maksudku... kau dan aku...ke kampus sekarang ?"

Chanyeol tertawa, ia menyodorkan satu _paper bag_. Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menerima dan rasa hangat menjalar dari kantung kertas itu ke tangannya.

"Cappucino untukmu, Mr. _honey hair_. Dan ... Aku baru akan mengikuti kuliah awal bulan depan jadi silakan berangkat sendirian. Aku harus ke kantor Imigrasi dan ke bank."

Baekhyun menahan senyum diujung bibirnya, "Kau salah jalan. Kantor Imigrasi ada di—"

"Aku tahu." Potong Chanyeol, bibirnya melengkung keatas. Baekhyun masih berusaha menahan senyum, "Lalu .. kenapa kau disini ?"

Chanyeol menyisir poninya kebelakang, satu senyum ia lempar ke Baekhyun yang menggenggam gelas cappucino dengan erat.

"Kau... karena aku melihatmu menyebrang , Mr. _fluffy cheeks_. Dan juga, aku tak mau melihatmu tersedak karena memakan sandwich tanpa minum."

Baekhyun menggigit bagian bawahnya, Chanyeol berdiri didepannya—tak terlalu dekat namun tak jauh. Tinggi tubuhnya membuat sinar matahari yang baru muncul tak menyinari wajah merona Baekhyun.

" _That all Mr. Right. I must go, good luck for your class._ "

 **Chu !**

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya saat satu kecupan singkat—sangat singkat—hinggap di ujung kepalanya.

"Ch— _YOU_ ! ! _COME BACK HERE FAIRY EARS_ ! !"

Chanyeol yang tengah menyebrang dengan pejalan kaki lain tertawa mendengar pekikan Baekhyun yang malu. Ia melambaikan tangan,

" _I LOVE YOU T_ _OO_ _SWEET PIE_ " ditambah satu kerlingan genit yang membuat Baekhyun tak buang waktu untuk berlari menjauh dari sana karena semua orang berbisik menatapnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

" _Please_ Baekhyun, kau tak bisa mengunciku diluar seperti ini ~"

Baekhyun memicing kearah pintunya.

"Salah siapa menciumku dikoridor kampus ! Sudah ku bilang saat dikampus kau harus menghormatiku !" pekiknya ke pintu itu.

" _for aphrodite's sake_ , baek. Ini sudah setahun sejak aku jadi mahasiswamu dan semua orang sudah tahu jika kita sepasang kekasih , kenapa kau tak suka saat aku menunjukan kemesraan di—"

"tapi itu memalukan ! kau bahkan meremas butt ku !"

Chanyeol diluar apartement tampak diam untuk beberapa saat, membuat Baekhyun yang didalam menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Jarang-jarang dia bisa memenangkan adu mulut dengan Chanyeol.

"Ha, kau diam park—"

"Aku meremas butt mu untuk melihat ukurannya. Aku mendapat tugas untuk membuat sebuah replika—"

"Berhenti berbohong !"

"Tidak _love_ , aku—"

 **BRAK ! !**

Suara barusan membuat Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu apartement dan mendapati Chanyeol menatap ke arah sebelah kamar mereka kaget.

" _Seriously_ ... tidak bisakah kalian bertengkar diranjang saja ? ! Aku ingin tidur!"

" _Shut up_ Sehun..."

* * *

 **BENERAN FIN**

 **LSA's corner : Nah loh absurd banget kan jadinya kalo diterusin :'v**

 **Ya, LSA memang lagi suka yang ngegantung plus pendek-pendek gitu. Tapi karena ada banyak yang minta sekuel ya udah sih hayuk aja LSA bikinin ;)**

 **At all, tengs buat semuanya :'***

 **Ps : maaf kalo englishnya ngaco /bow**

 **Tertanda,**

 **LSA yg beneran WB nulis DM  
**


End file.
